


Caffeine Kisses

by Labyrinthia (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Labyrinthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin thought his day was going awful, from scolding his lap to his card being declined, one miracle in the form of Michael Jones comes to save the day, in a much different way than he'd ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (well, first fic I've ever been proud of at least) so excuse any inaccuracies, grammar mistakes, or anything of the nature. I last edited this at 2am so please tell me if there is anything I've missed out! Enjoy this guys~
> 
> EDIT: okay this is future me again and I'm not even sure what to say about this other than I'm sorry lmao

Today was beautiful. The sun shining, birds chirping, the usual in a place like Texas.

Except it wasn't all that beautiful for Gavin.

Having gone out and gotten drunk with Geoff the night before, and then discovering that his wallet had been stolen, he was obviously upset. Nonetheless, he tried to stay his normal, cheerful self.

As Michael walked in that morning, he discovered Gavin in the office at his desk with an almost-full cup of coffee in his hand, and was editing the new Minecraft let's play for the following Friday. Of all the years that Michael had known Gavin, he had noticed one little thing about him, Gavin having coffee was unusual, since he either drunk it if he had sex the night before (which Michael was sure he hadn't) or if he was upset about something.

"What's up with the coffee, Gav? You never usually have coffee... Something wrong?" Michael queried as he sat his bag under the desk.

"Uh... what? Oh the coffee? Nah, nothing wrong, just tired is all..." Gavin muttered "I have an awful headache from last night, and I managed to lose my bloody wallet too, which had 50 dollars in it."

"Uh... Well... that's not good..." Michael replied, stuck for words.

Michael sat down to start editing today's rage quit, which was meant to be up in about 8 or so hours, so he had plenty of time. He was about to start, when he heard a crash coming from Gavin's desk.

"AHH BLOODY HELL!" Gavin shouted, jumping up from his seat with steam and hot coffee coming from his jeans, running around the office in fright.

"OH MY GOD YOU IDIOT!" Michael shouted loudly, almost falling off his chair in laughter, which is when Ray and Geoff decided to walk in.

"Oh my god, Gavin what the fuck did you do?!" Geoff exclaimed, complaining about the mess all over Gavin's desk and the office floor. Gavin was too busy freaking out about the boiling coffee all over his lap to notice. "For god sake, go to the bathroom you dumbass!" Geoff yelled, cleaning the coffee up before it got on any electricals.

"Dude, what the fuck happened?" Ray asked, sitting down at his desk while fixing the figures of Scott Pilgrim and his Minecraft character, next to his empty obsidian block where the tower of pimps had lied many times.

"Oh my god, Ray, it was so fucking funny man! He spilled hot coffee all over his lap and it looked like he pissed himself, oh man, I'm crying." Michael said, wiping the tears of laughter from his face while calming down.

"Well that's fuckin' funny. Anyway, you ready to film a let's play later? I think we're doing another Minecraft one..." Ray asked, spinning his chair around to look at Michael who is still wiping tears from his eyes.

"Eh I suppose, I'm ready to gang up on Gavin and thrash him." Michael laughed, swiveling his chair to face Geoff. "How's the coffee coming out there?"

"Goddamnit, it's gonna stink of coffee in here for weeks." Geoff sighed in defeat, throwing the damp coffee-cloth on the desk and sitting down at his own.  
Gavin walked back in, walking weirdly with his soaked jeans, towards his desk, moving the cloth to the floor and continuing with editing the let's play.

"You alright there, moron? Have an accident?" Michael asked, poking fun at Gavin's misfortune.

"Oh, piss off" Gavin muttered, keeping a monotone expression and not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Oh come on, I was joking!" Michael said, lightly punching the other's arm. "How about we go to Taco Bell before Ryan and Jack get here to film, I'll buy."

"Uh, yeah, sure, sounds good!" Gavin exclaimed, turning around to look at Michael and attempt a smile. "But I'd rather buy, I'll feel worse if you buy for me."

"But I thought you lost your wallet?"

"Good thing I kept my card at home then!" Gavin said, picking his card up to show him. "Anyone want something from Taco Bell?"

"Uh yeah I could do with something." Ray said

"You want the usual?"

"Yeah go for it"

"Geoff?"

"Nah, I'm alright."

"Okay then, let's go!" Gavin smiled, leaping out of his chair and out the door, suddenly seeming much happier now him and Michael were going to be alone.

\-----------

Michael got in the car with Gavin. They would usually walk, but since it's quite a few blocks away, they decided it would be easier to just drive.

'Hey, uh, Michael? Can I ask you something?" Gavin asked hesitantly

'Yeah, shoot.'

'Uh, well, this is kinda weird but... what do you think of people who, uh,   "swing both ways"?'

'You mean bisexuals?'

'Yeah...'

'Nothing wrong with 'em I suppose, I can't really say anything, what with all the stuff I say to you in let's plays.' Michael laughed, half focusing on Gavin and half focusing on trying to park 'Why d'you ask anyway?'

'Oh, uh, nothing. Just for a friend.' Gavin trailed off, getting out of the car and onto the pavement waiting for Michael.

They both walked in, joining the end of the long queue, not uttering a word until they order their food.

"That'll be $15.95 please!" The cashier said in a smiley tone, which was obviously insincere.

"Are you sure you wanna get this?" Michael asked as Gavin put his card into the reader.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" he replied, handing the reader back to the cashier.

"I can pay for my food, I'm not broke or anything."

"And neither am I! For god's sake, Michael, just let me order the goddamn food."

"Fine, oka-"

"-uh, sorry sir, but your card seems to have been declined..." the cashier said, cutting in and beaming a large frown towards Gavin

"Are you joking? It can't be! Can't you check again?"

"Uh, sure... Nope, declined. I'll have to take it off you, I'm sorry, it's the rules. Do you have any other means of paying?"

"Yeah, I'll pay" Michael said, saving the day by pulling out a crisp $20 note from his pocket and handing it to the cashier. Meanwhile, Gavin stayed there speechless.

"Well... seems like the world is against you today huh?" Michael frowned, placing a hand on Gavin's shoulder in comfort.

"I-I just can't believe it, I had loads of money on there a few days ago, where could it have even gone?" Gavin said in concern, with a lost look on his face.

"Look man, it happens."

"Here's your order!"

The cashier hands Michael their order, and they walk out and back to the car. The whole incident had left an awkward vibe in the air, making the ride home longer than it should've been. They got back to the office, where Jack and Ryan had finally arrived so they could start the new let's play.

\----------

"We're baaaack bitchessss!" Michael exclaimed, handing Ray and Gavin their food and sitting down. "You ready to film yo?"

"Yeah, I am, but first. Gavin, I heard about the whole "coffee fiasco", how the fuck do you do that?" Ryan asked, with a slight smirk on his face.

"How don't you do that, it's Gavin we're talking about here, remember?" Jack said, making the whole office laugh, except for Gavin of course.

"Oh come on, lighten the fuck up, what's wrong with you today?" Geoff asked, turning everyone silent with wonder.

"Nothing, just a bad day. Are we gonna start or what?" Gavin replied, opening up Minecraft on the X-Box.

\--------------

"AHHH MICHAEL NO!" Gavin squealed, sprinting as fast as he could to get away from Michael's character in Minecraft.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Michael shouted back, sprinting as fast as he could to try and keep Gavin from winning the tower of pimps for his fourth time. Everyone was in laughter, but were also shouting for Michael to catch him so he couldn't get the tower.

"Oh Gaaavvvvvviiiiii-FUCK AHHHHHHHH" Michael screamed, plummeting to his death, giving Gavin a massive advantage.

"NO MICHAEL"

"AHH YOU MOTHERFUCKER"

"ONE, TWO, THREE AND FOUR! I WIN BITCHES" Gavin shouted, running all around the office in triumph.

"Uh, Gavin?" Geoff said, with a slight hint of joy in his voice.

"What?" Gavin asked, stopping to look at his screen.

"You may or may not have erected the tower on Ryan's place." Geoff grinned, sending the whole office into fits of laughter.

"You idiot!"

"Thanks for that, Gav!"

"AHAHAHA YOU DUMBASS"

Everyone is still in rages of laughter when Gavin exited the office in embarrassment, sending everyone silent a few seconds later.

"Oh my, Michael, will you go sort your "boi" out?" Geoff asked, wiping tears from his eyes. Michael got up from his chair and went out of the office into the rest of the studio, meeting Barbara on the way

"Hey Barb, you seen Gavin?"

"Can't say I have, sorry." Michael walked away to ask Miles and Kerry, who were conversing in the corridor.

"Hey, you guys seen where Gavin went?"

"Uh yeah, he stormed out of the door and onto the sidewalk, he seemed pretty upset." Miles replied answering his question.

"Maybe you should talk to him?" Kerry added, with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah that's what I was gonna do, thanks guys." Michael said, trailing off when he walks out mid sentence.

He looks around, finding Gavin sitting down on the sidewalk, head in his hands.

"Hey Gav, you okay?" Michael queried, sitting down and putting an arm over him.

"What do you think, it's been such a shit day and I'm just fed up."

"Yeah, but it's just one day right? And you've been okay in the last hour."

"It was an act, Michael, it would be a boring let's play without me messing up somewhere." Gavin replied, sighing heavily and looking at Michael.

A long moment of silence followed, until Gavin picked up the courage to finally speak once again.

"Uh, Michael, you know our conversation in the car..."

"...yeah?"

"Well, that was actually about me." Gavin mumbled, feeling even more embarrassed than before. "That's another factor in why I'm off today, it's been hard. Coming out to people and not knowing whether they still like you or not..." Gavin said, leaving an awkward silence until Michael decided to finally speak up.

"You really think that would change my view on you? You're one of my best friends, Gav, and I've known you for years. I'd never change my views on you, even if you killed someone." Michael said, pouring out his heart into a few sentences.

"It's not just that, it's just, I've kinda...."

"Kinda what?"

"Uh.... kinda started having feelings for you." Gavin said admitting his feelings for Michael.

"...h-have you really?"

"Yes" Gavin replied, hanging his head in shame.

"Well, I think I'd be willing to give it a try..." Michael said, looking at the other.

"Wait, you really mea-" Gavin said, being cut off by Michael's lips meeting his own, leaving him surprised at the sudden contact with the other man. Gavin stayed still, not knowing what to do, until convincing himself to kiss back, turning his head slightly to deepen the kiss and moving his hands to the back of the other's neck.

Michael thought of this more of an experimental kiss as opposed to a romantic one, although he seemed to enjoy it much more than he thought he would. Goddamn, was Gavin a good kisser, he thought, moving his hands and pulling away from the kiss to stare deeply into the other's eyes. Woah, were Gavin's eyes really that mesmerising before?

"Yeah, I'm definitely willing to give it a try. You coming or not?" Michael asked, getting up from his place on the side walk and offering a hand to help Gavin up.

They started walking back into the office, when Gavin asks a question.

"Hey, Michael? Can I just thank you for today, you've put a lot of light into my life. And I'm grateful, really grateful." Gavin said, twiddling his thumbs and looking down at the ground.

"No problem, you're my boi, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, heh..."

Michael responded by taking Gavin's hand in his and squeezing it, not letting go until they're back in the building.

Suppose things might work out after all.

\--------

Turns out, that the day Gavin Free thought would be the worst, turned out to be the best in his life, and he was excited to see how things would turn out in his new relationship. And as for Michael? He was the same, and claimed that he didn't have feelings before Gavin admitted it to him, but he was obviously just in denial.

Gavin wasn't sure things would go entirely his way with Michael, since he's not really the dominant one of the two of them. But one thing was for sure, he would never be drinking coffee just because he was upset anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: alright this is future me and yeah sorry this isn't really good so if you enjoyed it anyway then thank you I guess!! also sorry if any of it is offensive? I don't see why it would be but y'know something seems weird about it to me so


End file.
